


blow off steam

by garbagemanmilo



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans WARHORSE, donovan has a Thing For Teeth, gay asses, gratuitous use of the word fuck, this is just donovan rubbing off jake, typically wouldn’t tag this but it’s sorta prominent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: WARHORSE really needs to learn that having expectations when it comes to Danhausen is futile. Danhausen is Danhausen, which means everything he does comes out of left field. (Blatant RPF of wrestlers. This uses Danhausen and WARHORSE’s real names.)
Relationships: Jake Parnell | WARHORSE/Danhausen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	blow off steam

Getting slammed against the lockers so hard they rattled wasn’t entirely what Jake was expecting; although, with Donovan, he should have stopped with the expectations  _ long _ ago. Oh, well. Hindsight is always 20/20.

Now, chest-to-chest with the older wrestler, Jake lets his hardcore persona drop. It’s hard to keep up the “I’m so metal and loud and cool” mask when Donovan has a thigh between his legs and a tongue down his throat. It’s also not the only hard thing here (ha ha), what with Donovan’s cock pressed to his hip, which twitches anytime Jake whimpers, or moans, or makes any sort of noise that indicates he enjoys what’s happening. And he does like it.

So much, in fact, that he’s about ready to yank his trunks off and let Donovan fucking rawdog him right here, right now in the locker room. Which is a horrible idea, not just because he’s not on the pill and he doubts the older man has a condom stowed away somewhere, but because there are still other wrestlers moving about; talking, pacing back-and-forth, working out their nervous energy, planning their matches. Jake doesn’t want to be caught with his trunks around his ankles, getting fucked by the one and only Danhausen. It would be totally fine if they were literally anywhere else.

When he tries to voice that, however, it comes out as a garbled little grunt, due to Donovan’s tongue still filling up his mouth, tracing each of his teeth like it’s a fucking sexy thing to do- and maybe Jake has some wires crossed, because it’s making him wetter and wetter- so the younger man has to turn his head to the side and break the kiss. It gives him enough time to get some air, which he gladly takes, and it gives Donovan the opportunity to suck a very noticeable hickey into Jake’s neck. “We can’t-- we can’t  _ fuck _ in here, y’know that, right? It’s- - someone could come in,” he pants, and Donovan, with his mouth still latched to his skin, hums his agreement.

Jake  _ does _ want to get off, though, and he tells Donovan so, in no uncertain terms. And  _ this fucking guy _ , with his face paint running, smeared almost all the way off, just says, “I know,” and shoves off Jake’s trunks, then his own, and looks back at the younger man like he’s done his piece and is waiting for the next move. Neither man does for a second- Jake, because he’s absolutely  _ dumbfounded _ and naked from the waist down, and Donovan, because he’s staring expectantly back at the other wrestler- and the silence in the locker room is so loud it’s borderline painful. 

“What the  _ fuck?” _ Jake asks, and he gets this infuriating fucking head tilt in response. Like Donovan can’t understand why he’s confused and a little pissed off. “Dude, y--  _ we can’t fuck in here!” _ he hisses, and the older man gives him this  _ look- _ and it says, “you’re an  _ idiot _ , Parnell.”- which just makes Jake more and more pissy, and he’s about to blow his goddamn top when Donovan leans in and kisses him, all slow and passionate and  _ way too intimate _ for a wrestling locker room. This kind of kissing feels more appropriate in Jake’s apartment, when Donovan is sleeping over for the night and they’re watching a movie but they’re not  _ watching _ -watching. 

Jake still parts his lips for Donovan to slide his tongue into his mouth, lets the freak lick the backs of his teeth while one hand slides down, down, down, over his tight stomach and between his thighs, fingers splayed so there’s no sensation, just the older man framing Jake’s clit. Which drives him up the fucking  _ wall _ , because he’s so worked up at this point. And Jake won his match, so he feels like he deserves a reward, but when he shifts, moves his hips from side-to-side to get some friction, Donovan’s fingers spread even further apart, and then he’s pulled back, giving Jake this ridiculously coy smile. “Are you fucking kidding me,” he says- flat, unamused- and it prompts a giggle from the older man, like he’s overjoyed by Jake’s annoyance. 

“Fuckin’  _ cock _ sucker,” is all Jake can get out before Donovan kisses him again, free hand tangling in his hair and holding the younger man’s head still. It’s frustrating, because it’s starting to feel like Donovan is trying to control his body; keeping his head in place and putting his hand right where Jake wants it, but with none of the satisfaction or pleasure of being jerked off. And then the older man’s fingers come together, and Jake’s clit is caught between his middle and forefinger, and that little bit of friction makes him moan into Donovan’s mouth, loud and pitchy and way too fucking desperate. Pushing his hips up, the younger man is relieved and grateful when the other wrestler doesn’t pull his hand back, lets Jake fuck the space between his fingers. 

Donovan breaks the kiss, brushes his lips against the scar on Jake’s lower lip, kind of sweet and nice, and the hand in the younger man’s hair loosens, just lightly cradling the back of Jake’s skull as Donovan’s fingers get progressively slicker. “Fuck, fuck,  _ Donovan _ ,” he breathes, keeps thrusting up against the older man’s hand, lower belly tightening up in a way he’s all too familiar with. It’s as his thighs start trembling that Jake wraps his arms around Donovan’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together. “Ohmy _ god _ , ‘mgonna cum, ‘mgonna  _ cum _ , Donovan,” and then he  _ is _ cumming, arching his back until his stomach touches Donovan’s and shivering through his orgasm. Jake makes this awful, shuddering moan when the older man’s middle finger strokes up the underside of his oversensitive clit, which he would be way more embarrassed about if his brain wasn’t melting and leaking from his skull and out his fucking ears.

It’s a couple seconds before Jake finally quiets down, still panting and twitching through the aftershocks, and he hardly registers Donovan talking to him. “...od, y’know that? So fuckin’  _ hot _ , cumming on my fingers like that,” and Jake groans, buries his face into the older man’s shoulder as he says, “I love you, now shut the fuck up and help me clean off.”

Jake relaxes more when Donovan just chuckles, gently tugs his hair, affectionate and playful, and has the younger man step out of his trunks. “Alright, kid, let’s get you cleaned off.”


End file.
